Let's Dance!
by LycoX
Summary: Kira wants a night of dancing and Scott's all too willing to oblige her.
**Let's Dance!**

 **Disclaimer: Now normally I'm not one for writing fics that includes some fairly hot one on one action. But a writer sometimes needs to challenge theirself and this is my attempt at it. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Set between seasons 4 and 5 before Kira goes off to New York for the Summer. This also kind of feeds into a thought of mine about how we've seen quite a few of the characters get their dancing groove on aside from Scott and explores that with him.**

 **Despite the fact my own dancing skills suck balls. And boy am I nervous about this one.**

* * *

Two weeks after Summer vacation started up for Beacon Hills, Kira showed up at Scott's house on a particularly warm day and told him she wanted to go out and have a night of dancing. And despite his lack of skills in that area, he figured it couldn't hurt to do it. That and it would mean more time with his girlfriend as her parents were wanting to go to New York for most of the Summer. Which to him kind of sucked as he had been hoping to spend the whole vacation with her as much as possible and she likewise felt the same. So he agreed to the idea, making for a very happy Kira who showed him just how happy she was by kissing him soundly. Something that got a bit handsy as the kiss got pretty hot between them and he couldn't deny the fact her giggles during it all were a turn on for him.

He wasn't sure why it was but they damn sure were and he loved causing it to happen. Several hours later around close to eight pm, he met Kira at her house on his bike and barely contained the growl that threatened to erupt from him when she came out in high heels and a little black black dress that showed off a whole Hell of a lot. Scott himself was wearing khaki shorts, tennis shoes, and a black sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his arms quite well. Both gave very appreciative glances at one another and Scott couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his girlfriend and wondered how the Hell she managed to get out of the house looking like that!

Kira smirked at him before giving him a peck on the lips and running a finger down one of his arms that he absolutely loved the feeling of. "My parents aren't home." She informed him seconds later and it explained everything to him.

"I'm starting to think you might be psychic after all."

A laugh escaped her as she sat behind him on his bike and put on the helmet he gave her. "Nah, I just know my man is all."

His eyes turned red over that and damn it all if he didn't just want to take her into the house and have his way with her! She gave off another smirk that he couldn't really see thanks to her helmet as he started up the engine as she knew she had said the right thing after his eyes went red. Ever since the boat house, it had turned into a little game of theirs to try and get him to go red eyed and even growl when they actually had the time to try it when not dealing with threats to their lives. So far she'd only gotten him to go red eyed but tonight she was definitely going to get him to growl! The two were off in a loud roar courresy of Scott's motorcycle and she couldn't wait to see how the night turned out!

They ended up at a recently opened club that was said to be operated by the Calaveras, not that either of the two lovers cared exactly since they had nothing to hide from them. The scene inside the club reminded the two a whole lot of the one Araya ran back in Mexico and it wasn't long before the vibrant energy of the place thanks to the music being used had the two dancing up a storm. Lord knows Melissa McCall would have a fit if she was able to see just how into it Scott and Kira were on the dance floor as they barely kept any distance between them. Lust was radiating off the two as they practically grinded on one another and Kira was greatly enjoying the feeling of Scott's manhood feeling so hardened from what they were doing. It made her want to feel it inside her and she had a feeling Scott was thinking along similar lines. The sweat pouring down their bodies from the heat of the room only added to what they were feeling as their eyes switched from their normal colors to their respective Wolf and Kitsune colors.

At times she could even feel his claws on her and the gentleness of it was a very pleasant feeling as it wasn't often his claws came out to play during their alone time with one another. His shirt went bye bye as they danced and she absolutely loved rubbing her hands up and down his sweaty muscled chest and a rumbling could be felt and she smiled as it meant a growl was coming from him. He leaned in to her ear and spoke into it knowing she would be able to hear him just fine thanks to her Kitsune hearing. "Keep doing that and I may just take you right here and now."

Kira gasped at that as he used both hands to squeeze her butt, an action that made her grind a little harder against him and actually hearing him growl in response. God how she loved that! "Mmm… As much as I would… Love that. I'd prefer somewhere a little more… Private." She said into his ear before biting on it.

Scott couldn't contain a growl and she shivered in pleasure from it. He looked around and saw a fairly secluded area with little to no lighting covering it and grinned. The two made their way to it and he pushed her up against the wall and started to make out with her before concentrating on her neck. She moaned at the sensations of his actions and wrapped her legs around him. As he continued his focus on her neck, she bit on his ear again. "Mmm… I'm not… I'm not wearing any underwear under this." Moaned the girl into his ear.

This got her a growl from him and she could practically smell the desire radiating off of him and it was intoxicating. A hand went between her legs and it wasn't long before she was gasping and moaning over what he was doing to her. Scott's fingers quickly became covered in her wetness as he continued what he was doing while biting and sucking on her neck, enjoying hearing her moans while Kira reached down and gave him a squeeze. And while a part of him wanted to take her right then and there in that secluded spot, his human and Wolf sides both definitely preferred somewhere more private for their mating with their Mate. "As much as I want to take you right here and now… I'd rather there be more privacy for us." Growled the Alpha into his Mate's ear and even nibbling on it.

Several moans came from her as he nibbled on her ear and kept his fingers inside her, making her come very close to crying out loudly in pleasure from it all. "Where… Ohh! Do you… Mmm... Have in mind?"

"My house." Came the growled answer and she was all for that since it meant Mrs. McCall was most likely at work.

His fingers did their magic a little longer and she gasped loudly before biting into his bare shoulder as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. The two stood there against the wall, breathing heavily before finally pushing away from it. She grabbed his fingers and sucked them off while looking right into his eyes, enjoying how it seemed to make his desire for her even stronger. They made their way out of the club rather quickly despite her needing to lean on him in support after their actions in that spot. The two quickly made it to Scott's in record time and the Japanese teenager was getting more and more excited at getting the chance to feel him inside her since it was rarely something they got to do even after things had calmed down since coming back from Mexico and locking up Peter in Eichen.

Her little black dress, heels, along with the remainder of what he had on soon went flying after they got into his bed room. Kira all too happily gave her man some oral satisfaction that had him moaning and growling and the sounds of it were making her even hotter if it were possible. She soon found herself on her back on the bed and enjoyed the look of appreciation from her boyfriend as he looked over her nude form. Kira played with her nipples as he watched on and it wasn't long before he was returning the favor by placing his face between her legs and even pinching her nipples as well. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on as he continued to enjoy pleasuring her. "Ohh God! Scott, I need you in me!" Came the cry of the girl between her moans as she ran her hands through his hair and even pulling at it.

Hearing that was all the motivation he needed and quickly put on a condom. He kissed his way up her body, all the way up to her mouth and their tongues were soon dancing in one another's mouths as she felt his hardened member against her entrance. Guiding him inside her, she let out a gasp at the feel of him in her and it wasn't long before she was moaning loudly from all the thrusts he was giving her. Some slow and some fast and both highly enjoyable as their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another in pure pleasure. It wasn't long before she was riding him as he occasionally slapped her on the butt and even played with her nipples. She rode him to a powerful orgasm while a strong part of her that was perhaps the Kitsune in her wished she could feel him doing the same inside her without the condom.

But the prospect of a baby wasn't something either of them were ready for just yet and she was thankful for her Kitsune side seemed to get that for the time being. Kira collapsed on to her boyfriend, her raven haired locks surrrounding their faces as she breathed into his ear while he kissed her bare and sweaty shoulder. "I love you baby." Came her soft words to his ear.

"I love you too." He replied just as softly and seriously.

They remained like they were for a little while, neither wanting to move and both feeling tired after their intense and passionate night together. Scott was also thankful for the fact he had locked his bedroom door as he was definitely not in the mood to put anything on or even cover up and he had a feeling Kira was feeling the same way. Eventually, she moved off him and snuggled up to his side as much as possible, enjoying the touch of their naked skin and hoping it would somehow always be like this for as long as they were together. Scott pulled off the condom and threw it into the trash bin near his bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Happy as can be that he had found love with a great girl like Kira Yukimura.

He felt her kiss his chest before she fell asleep and after a kiss to the top of her head, he soon followed along.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well… That happened! Hopefully I did a fairly good job with this as it was pretty much my first time writing smut. I probably could have been way more descriptive and the like but I chose to go the route I did.**


End file.
